Olivia Lufkin
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre: '''OLIVIA *'Nombre Real: Olivia Lufkin *'''Posición: Cantante, guitarrista, compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09 de diciembre de 1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Naha, Prefectura de Okinawa, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Estatura: 153cm *'''Signo: Sagitario *'Otros nombres:' Olivia Inspi' Reira (Trapnest) *'Grupo anterior:' D&D (Dance & Dream) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *MySpace Oficial *Blog oficial *Perfil oficial AVEX Biografía Olivia Lufkin (オリヴィア・ラフキン) nació el 09 de diciembre de 1979 en Japón, conocida simplemente como OLIVIA (オリヴィア) es una cantante y compositora japonesa de bilingüe. Nació en la ciudad de Naha al interior de la Prefectura de Okinawa. Se encuentra bajo Avex Trax y Cutting edge. Historia Comienzos Su padre, actualmente profesor, era marine cuando ella era pequeña y eso fue la razón de que cambiara de colegio constantemente. Su familia se mudó a San Diego cuando ella tenía dos años, y vivió allí hasta los seis. Volvieron a Okinawa durante siete años, y luego pasaron otros dos en Carolina del Norte antes de establecerse de nuevo en Okinawa de forma definitiva. Pese a los cambios, Olivia sacaba buenas notas y demostraba dotes artísticos. Escuchaba mucha música, y le gustaba ver a su padre tocando la guitarra. Se le daba bien dibujar, y hacia la mitad de sus años de estudiante comenzó a mejorar mucho, gracias a lo cual ganó varios premios. En la escuela, jugó al fútbol, balonmano y baloncesto, y estuvo en coros escolares. Además tomó clases extraescolares de piano, guitarra y canto. Durante sus años de instituto comenzó a trabajar en serio en su música, y entró en la prestigiosa escuela de artes escénicas de Okinawa Actors School, fundada en 1983 y en la que se han formado grandes estrellas de la música Pop japonesa como Namie Amuro. La formación en la OAS utiliza métodos destinados a hacer aflorar el potencial de los artistas, lo cual incluye actuaciones en público ante grandes audiencias. Fue en una de estas actuaciones, en 1996, cuando Olivia fue descubierta por el director de Rising Productions(Vision Factory) y le propuso formar parte de un proyecto destinado al éxito: D&D (Dance & Dream). El grupo, formado por Olivia y otras dos chicas (Aya y Chikano) fue firmado por Avex Trax, lanzando su primer sencillo en agosto de 1996 con un éxito rotundo. Muy pronto Olivia se convirtió en la figura central del conjunto, relegando a las otras dos chicas sólo a la posición de coristas. Tras lanzar cinco sencillos y un único álbum, Olivia abandonó el grupo aprovechando una proposición del celebérrimo productor Tetsuya Komuro, que le ofreció ser la voz de la canción "Together Now" que preparaba junto al compositor francés Jean-Michel Jarre para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998. Solo meses después, en octubre del mismo año, Olivia anunció su separación de D&D de forma oficial. La noticia fue toda una sorpresa dado que estaban en el punto más alto de su carrera; aunque Aya y Chika se negaron a abandonar y publicaron un par de sencillos más con el nombre de Aya&Chika from D&D no tuvieron demasiada repercusión y el grupo desapareció al poco tiempo. En febrero de 1999, OLIVIA lanzó el primer single de su carrera en solitario, producido y compuesto por Tetsuya Komuro, este era I.L.Y. ~Yokubo~ sorprendiendo a los fans de D&D enormemente: Olivia pasó de un sonido pop/electrónico bailable al Pop rock. Es fácil imaginar que este siempre fue su estilo predilecto, ya que en una entrevista cuando aún estaba en D&D citaba "Smells Like Teen Spirit" de la banda Nirvana como su canción favorita. OLIVIA ya había conseguido abandonar el dance por completo y convertirse en una cantante de verdad, pero eso no era suficiente. Para ya su tercer sencillo, Dear Angel, publicado en octubre de 1999, era una canción cuya versión en inglés había sido escrita y compuesta por ella. Esto se convirtió en habitual en sus siguientes trabajos. En octubre del 2000, poco después del lanzamiento de su sencillo balada "Color of your Spoon", se convirtió por un tiempo en DJ en el programa "H.I.S. World Tracks" de InterFM, una emisora de Tokio, donde ponía una canción suya cada semana. Ese mismo mes, dio su primer concierto en el Muse Hall de Osaka. Dos meses después publicó su primer álbum de estudio titulado Synchronicity, que entró directamente al puesto 20 de la lista de ventas Oricon. En este punto renunció definitivamente a ser un ídolo de masas a cambio de controlar totalmente su carrera. Su siguiente sencillo fue Sea me, para a partir de este momento componer, escribir y producir cada una de sus canciones, con la colaboración de su hermano Jeff Lufkin; debido a esto junto a su negativa de hacer una fuerte promoción (principalmente ir a programas de TV) y a su deseo de controlar su música, Avex Trax decide derivarla a su subsello Cutting edge, la productora del sello dedicada a la música alternativa que albergaba a artistas como Nanase Aikawa. Después del lanzamiento de Into the stars, OLIVIA abandonaría momentáneamente el formato sencillo y se dedica al lanzamiento de cuatro mini álbumes distribuidos únicamente en la tienda Tower Records Japan de Shibuya (Tokio), destacándose estos mini álbumes por su sonido de Rock alternativo, además de sus macabras y locas letras, todas ellas cantadas en inglés. A principios del 2003 fundó junto a su amiga Friedia Niimura (Rin Kozue) una marca de ropa, Black Daisy Ville. Ella y Friedia creaban prendas únicas, como camisetas estampadas a mano, bolsos y muñecas también hechas a mano, aunque eso duraría un tiempo, ya que Friedia se mudaría luego a los Estados Unidos de América. En febrero de 2004 publica su segundo álbum, The Lost Lolli. La mayoría de canciones incluidas en él provienen de sus mini álbumes, y aunque no es de venta exclusiva en Tower Records Japan, edita una versión limitada para esta tienda con portada y booklet diferentes. Este álbum apenas alcanzó el puesto #111 en Oricon. Después de esto, OLIVIA estuvo un largo tiempo alejada de la música (con la excepción del show animado por HYDE llamado "Halloween of the Living Dead" el 30 de octubre del 2005), donde se supo únicamente que ella se ganaba la vida como modelo de revistas de moda y diseñadora, hasta que en marzo de 2006 fue anunciado que cantaría el primer ending del anime de NANA que se estrenó el 5 de abril. Bajo el nombre OLIVIA inspi' REIRA(TRAPNEST) grabó el tema a little pain que luego se convertiría en su primer sencillo que lograba entrar el Top 10 de las listas de sencillos Oricon, siendo un gran éxito. OLIVIA confesaría luego que en este tiempo estuvo reflexionando sobre su carrera y la forma de ver la vida, además de darse cuenta que ella no podía hacer todo sola. Tiempo después participó junto a Anna Tsuchiya (quién cantaba el opening de Nana) en el "NANA SPECIAL STREET LIVE" que tomo lugar en la plaza de Shinjuku (Tokio) el 25 de junio, e hizo una presentación en Shibuya O-West llamada "OLIVIA LIVE 2006 Tears & Rainbows". El 25 de julio daría a conocer una nueva canción para el anime de NANA, "Recorded Butterfly", que seria usado en los conciertos de TRAPNEST. Para más tarde, en el episodio 19 de NANA fue presentado el nuevo ending, cantado también por OLIVIA llamado "Starless Night" y para el episodio 22 de NANA que fue emitido el 13 de septiembre fue estrenado un nuevo opening llamado "Wish", que más tarde fueron incluido en el sencillo Wish / Starless Night. En octubre del 2006, OLIVIA debutó en los Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos en un concierto de 13 canciones dentro de la Pacific Media Expo, donde posteriormente firmó autógrafos y se tomó fotos con sus fans. Luego, en enero de 2007 que fue titulado The Cloudy Dreamer, el cual incluyó nuevos temas aparte de la versión en inglés de su éxito "Wish". Además para finalizar la serie se hizo un álbum de OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST) con temas de los sencillos anteriores y algunas canciones nuevas, y posteriormente el álbum NANA BEST donde ella y Anna Tsuchiya cantan, dando punto final en un concierto conjunto con Anna Tsuchiya el 30 de marzo en Shibuya-AX. Luego ella hizo un concierto en París, Francia el 6 de julio y actualmente se encuentra preparando su futuro álbum. Vida personal Registró su matrimonio en 2012, con un hombre canadiense llamado Owen Vallis. El 14 de octubre de 2013, confirmó desde su blog que estaba esperando un bebé. El 13 de enero de 2014, dio a luz a su primer hijo, un niño al que llamó Atlas. 'Discografía' Álbums OLIVIA_-_synchronicity.jpg|synchronicity 06.12.2000 OLIVIA_-_The_Lost_Lolli.jpg|The Lost Lolli 18.02.2004 OLIVIA_-_OLIVIA_inspi'_REIRA_(TRAPNEST).jpg|OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST) 28.02.2007 Mini-álbums OLIVIA_-_INTERNAL_BLEEDING_STRAWBERRY.jpg|INTERNAL BLEEDING STRAWBERRY 21.02.2003 OLIVIA_-_Merry_&_Hell_Go_Round.jpg|MERRY & HELL GO ROUND 27.06.2003 OLIVIA_-_Comatose_Bunny_Butcher.jpg|Comatose Bunny Butcher 12.09.2003 OLIVIA_-_The_Return_of_the_Chlorophyll_Bunny.jpg|THE RETURN OF THE CHLOROPHYLL BUNNY 03.12.2003 OLIVIA_-_The_Cloudy_Dreamer.jpg|The Cloudy Dreamer 17.01.2007 OLIVIA_-_Trinka_Trinka.jpg|Trinka Trinka 17.09.2008 Singles OLIVIA_-_I.L.Y._~Yokubou~.jpg|I.L.Y.~Yokubou~ 03.02.1999 OLIVIA_-_re-ACT.jpg|re-ACT 12.05.1999 OLIVIA_-_Dear_Angel.jpg|Dear Angel 06.10.1999 OLIVIA_-_Dress_me_Up.jpg|Dress me Up 19.04.2000 OLIVIA_-_Dekinai.jpg|Dekinai 26.07.2000 OLIVIA_-_Color_of_your_Spoon.jpg|Color of your Spoon 04.10.2000 OLIVIA_-_Sea_me.jpg|Sea me 05.12.2001 OLIVIA_-_Into_The_Stars.jpg|Into The Stars 04.09.2002 OLIVIA_inspi'_REIRA_(TRAPNEST)_-_a_little_pain.jpg|a little pain 28.06.2006 OLIVIA_inspi'_REIRA_(TRAPNEST)_-_Wish_Starless_Night.jpg|Wish / Starless Night 11.10.2006 OLIVIA_-_Sailing_free.jpg|Sailing free 15.04.2009 Singles digitales OLIVIA_-_If_you_only_knew_(World's_End_Girlfriend_remix).png|If you only knew (World's End Girlfriend remix) 08.07.2007 Vinyls OLIVIA_-_Dear_Angel.jpg|Dear Angel 17.12.1999 OLIVIA_-_Dekinai.jpg|Dekinai 2000 DVD OLIVIA_-_Video_Clips_OLIVIA.jpg|VIDEO CLIPS 13.03.2002 Compilaciones ANNA_TSUCHIYA_inspi'_NANA_(BLACK_STONES),_OLIVIA_inspi'_REIRA_(TRAPNEST)_-_NANA_BEST.jpg|NANA BEST 21.03.2007 OLIVIA_-_GREATEST_HITS.jpg|GREATEST HITS 13.10.2010 Otros *22.04.1998 Jean Michel Jarre & Tetsuya "TK" Komuro - Together Now (OLIVIA's Vocals) *09.06.1998 Music Of The World Cup: Allez! Ola! Ole! (#14 Together Now) *22.01.2003 326 - Tuesday Song (#5 Dear Angel) *27.08.2003 GTS - CROSSOVER (#4 CRUSH feat. OLIVIA) *27.10.2004 OPTION presents STREAM Z J-LOUD EDITION (#2 SpidERSpins (Lost Lolli Mix)/) *19.03.2008 FLOWER FESTIVAL ~ VISION FACTORY presents (#8 Bleeding Heart) *23.07.2008 20-nen 200-kyoku (Disc 3 #24 a little pain) *04.03.2009 20years 200hits Complete Best + a LOVE HiQualityCD EditionBOX (Disc 3 #24 a little pain) 'Curiosidades' *'Período de actividad:' 1996-presente *Apodo: Rivi (Livie) *Familia: Padres, hermanos: Caroline Lufkin (Cantante), Jeff Lufkin, esposo (Owen Vallis) e hijo (Atlas) *Antiguo Grupo: D&D (Dance&Dream) *Aficiones: Música, diseño de moda (confección de ropa), pintura, cocina y yoga *Comida Favorita: Toda las clases de comida italiana, ume, tebasaki, yakiniku, helado con 31 sabores de menta con chispas de chocolate, batidos *Lugares favoritos: Okinawa , Boston , Tokio , Filadelfia *Canción Favorita: Sorry! TOO MANY! *Perteneció a la agencia Avex Trax *Su padre, actualmente profesor, era marine cuando ella era pequeña y eso fue la razón de que cambiara de colegio constantemente. Su familia se mudó a San Diego cuando ella tenía dos años, y vivió allí hasta los seis. Volvieron a Okinawa durante siete años, y luego pasaron otros dos en Carolina del Norte antes de establecerse de nuevo en Okinawa de forma definitiva. *En 2012, registró su matrimonio con un hombre canadiense llamado Owen Vallis. *El 13 de enero de 2014, dio a luz a su primer hijo, un niño llamado Atlas. *Educación: Kadena High School (Okinawa, Japan), White Oak High School (North Carolina, USA), Okinawa Actors School *Artistas favoritos: A Perfect Circle, ACO, Air, Aphex Twin, Aqualung, Billy Corgan, Björk, Blond Redhead, Boards Of Canada, Chara, Cocteau Twins, Diplo, Dntel, Eluvium, Fourtet, Frou Frou, Funkstorung, Goldfrapp, Hanne Hukkelberg, Jackson and His Computer Band, Jeff Buckley, Jem and the Holograms, Jimmy Eat World, Joseph Arthur, Imogen Heap, Kate Bush, Lamb, LFO, Lovage, Luke Vibert, M.I.A., Manual, Martina Topley-Bird, Massive Attack, Mazzy Star, Mew, Mike Patton, Miles Davis, Mira Calix, Mos Def, Mr. Bungle, Múm, Nine Inch Nails, Radiohead, Outkast, PJ Harvey, Plaid, Portishead, Prefuse 73, Prodigy, Queen Adreena, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Sade, Sigur Rós, Smashing Pumpkins, SND, Sneaker Pimps, Thawfor, The Cure, The Fantomas, The Jesus and Mary Chain, The Postal Service, The Sherbets, Tin Star, Tomahawk, Tori Amos, Tricky, U2, Underworld, Unkle, World's End Girlfriend *Películas favoritas: Amelie, Before Sunrise, Before Sunset, Being John Malkovich, Crash, Dracula, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Frida, Garden State, Gladiator, Groundhog Day, I Heart Huckabees, Kill Bill2, Lolita, Lost Highway, Matrix, Million Dollar Hotel, Moulin Rouge, Natural Born Killers, Pulp Fiction, Ray, Romeo & Juliet, Sideways, The Fifth Element, The Jerk, The Royal Tennenbaums, Vanilla Sky, Waking Life, Tim Burton films, What the Bleep Do We Know?, Wicker Park. (Fuente ) Galería OLIVIA_01.jpg|1998 OLIVIA_02.jpg|2000 OLIVIA_03.jpg|2004 OLIVIA_04.jpg|2006 OLIVIA_05.jpg|2006 OLIVIA_06.jpg|2007 OLIVIA_07.jpg|2008 OLIVIA_08.jpg|2009 OLIVIA_09.jpg|2010 OLIVIA_10.jpg|2013 Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Compositor